


worth the morning sky and then some

by heylifeitsemily



Series: awfully fond [8]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Deadfire Spoilers, F/M, Pre-Relationship, as all things are with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylifeitsemily/pseuds/heylifeitsemily
Summary: Eothas welcomes her for the last time.





	worth the morning sky and then some

The last time she saw Eothas, she was granted a piece of the whole he so violently wrought from her. It was not enough to bridge the chasm in her chest; her mind still singes when she dwells too close to the edge, fresh where the life force was gauged from her, cauterized by Berath’s steady hand.

Sleepless nights have let her mend the fragments as best she can. The sun is still harsh against the cool of her skin, and her blood flows from her wounds slower than it should. Her pulse is faint in the press of her fingers to her jugular. She is drawn between two states: one rocked to sleep by the tumbling waves, and the other a thrumming heart-string, a muffled chorus round the corners of her mind emanating an adra glow.

Evain mounts the final steps. Eothas’s rage, his righteousness, his determination, all sit heavy on her tongue but each just out of grasp.

She isn’t his fate-touched, nor he her patron. But she thinks there is an odd resemblance between his blinding flame and her soft moonglow.

Their eyes meet for the first time in this lifetime. There is a pull in her chest that draws her another step forward, maybe the same that has him pause his onslaught, his fist falling to his side.

Edér's hand finds hers as they finally face his god in his colossal flesh. His thumb brushes small circles over the back of her hand, but he only stares ahead. He might not even realize he's doing it. She squeezes once - twice - the heartbeat gesture that used to mean _I'm here, I've got you_ in the darkness of Caed Nua's endless winding paths, in the nights when she woke with someone else's screams caught in her throat.

They turn to face her in unison - Eothas gentle as he leans down to meet her gaze, Edér startled to see their fingers intertwined, almost more so than by the golden adra giant before them.

He doesn't pull away. He turns to his god, the remnants of his god, and gives that simple one-two squeeze right back.

 _I'm here_ , it says. _I've got you_.

And it does nothing to lessen the weight of a deity's sorrow, too ancient, too cosmic to palate, but Edér's there like he's always been. Evain's never taken that for granted.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, standing on a soapbox in a flat cap, waving a copy of pillars of eternity for ps4: platonic soulmates! romantic soulmates! one and the same with these soft serve adventurers!


End file.
